Back Where We Started
by HelainaBlake
Summary: What would happen if the team hadn't met at the BAU? What if it had been at high school with a serial killer on the loose? And when the victims have an uncanny likeness to Reid, will his friends be able to save him from an unknown ememy? hotchXspencer
1. Brand New Day

**Hello my luvlies~!**

**This was written by me (HelainaBlake) and TwistedXsinner, and we will try to update as soon as we can! PLEASE tell us what you think, since this our first story written together! Should we continue, and do you think TwistedXsinner make agood pairing? Thanks guys!**

**Helaina (and TwistedXsinner) OUT! **

* * *

The high school was strangely quiet for the morning; and although Spencer came in for this specific reason each day, the familiarity of it was just all too much for him! He hadn't stepped foot in a high school for quite a while, not since he was a little kid! So when the first group of students burst through the doors and into the partially empty hallway, they only spared Spencer one look before moving on! Sure, it hadn't been the warmest of exchanges, but at least they hadn't stopped, stared and then walked off whispering amongst themselves for the rest of the day. That was what they used to do at least... He had been pushed up a few years and was mid high school at the age of twelve! He was twelve years old in a group of Neanderthals who were atleast three to six years older then him. Life had been hell back then; but this was now! And right now he was eighteen years old and about to start classes with kids the same age as him!

Perhaps his therapist had been right, he did need a proper high school experience; it was the short time in which you develop your unique personality by meeting new people and trying different things. Things he didn't get to do previosly that is. Like being bullyed, ya that was worth skiping this time around. It's a big part in life, and Spencer had missed it completely. But he was here now; and he was going to make the most of it.

The halls were packed now. Teens were talking, scrimmaging through their lockers and then talking some more. That was until Spencer heard a high-pitched yelp followed by a loud thump! He looked around and through the students for the source of the commotion, and saw something that used to happen to him everyday. A group of jocks and cheerleaders were laughing and taunting a strange looking girl who had been shoved roughly up against one of the lockers,boy did he know that feeling all to well,; and was now scrambling on the floor trying to pick up all of her books before further damage could be done to them. Spencer couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew whatever it was, it was hurting the girl; her tears were testament to that... Everyone around her were either watching or participating in this cruelty, and it made Spencer sick to his stomach.

"Hey!" He shouted, stepping in front o the girl without even thinking twice about it. "You know you're really pathetic, picking on a girl like this. What, you afraid anyone else will send you flying on your ass?"

Jesus, he didn't know what he had just said that... He never says stuff like that; but the girl was looking up at him thankfully, so he knew he had done the right thing in defending her. The people around him were making disapproving noises, some calling out how dead he was; but the guy he had spoken to just looked at his friends and smirked back at Spencer. "Well if I shouldn't pick on girls I guess you're safe."

Spencer frowned. "What are you talking about, I'm not a gir-"

Something very VERY hard collided with the side of his jaw, sending him crashing into the wall of lockers and then to the ground next to the strange girl.

"Oh my!" She gasped, moving to help him as best she could. "C'mon sweetie, wake up! Don't make me take you to the nurse!"

Spencer could hear her loud and clear, but the words made no sense to him! It confused him even more when her voice became low and angry, much like a guy, and the floor thrummed with the dozens of feet of threatened teens. Was she really that scary when she lowered her voice..? rough hands on one arm, and soft hands on the other, were dragging him up from the floor and leaning him against somebody's chest.

"Ungh..." Spencer groaned, opening his eyes to see the girl, who was completely flustered, and a new face, who looked very angry. "Are you going to kill me?"

The dark skinned stranger laughed at that. "Nah man, but I just might kill those sonofabitches..."

Spencer gave him a questioning glance. "But aren't you their friend?" He looked the boy up and down. "You certainly look like a jock."

"Oh yes he does..." The girl said, suggestively waggling her eyebrows. Both of them gave her a look, before falling into fits of laughter.

"Baby girl, you are too much!" He helped Spencer stand without any support before returning to the question. "I may look like a jock, but I refuse to have anything to do with them; I refuse to respect anyone who would be cruel to such fiiiiine lady." He flung his arm around the girl's shoulder, but looked at Spencer. "I'm Derek, by the way; Derek Morgan."

He held his hand out and Spencer boldly took it. "Spencer Reid. I start here today, and from what I've seen so-"

"And I-" The girl interrupted. "am Penelope Garcia; Goddess of Knowledge with an extreme craving for chocolate..!" The last comment was directed at Derek, who returned the sultry look she was giving him.

"Wow..!" Spencer said, averting his eyes. "You guys have just met..!"

"Mmm..." Garcia said. "I know; it's like fate!"

"There is no such thing as fate. Are lives are points in a stream of countless choices that we all mak-"

"Umm sweetie you can stop now"

Spencer felt embarrassed had he really been about to rattle on about the theories of how time and space are all relative to fixed points and that, alter-dimensional plains of existence which support that the dimensions are all relatively colliding with the other plains of existence of others who in all actuality have the same probability of having in the trillions of probable outcomes in life. The question has been asked for a long time. Life has no plan from a scientific point of view; and well Reid liked it that way.

"Sorry" Spencer said with a sheepish smile on his face "I occasional raddle on about certain topics if I know quite a bit about it; and having free will was one of them.

Spencer Reid was in control of his own life. yeah. He liked that. Not only was he getting a second start at being semi-normal, common, or maybe even ordinary. No that was a lie he could never be normal. He would still be abnormal, different, maybe even odd.

"Well, Sweet cheeks, not you yummy chocolate man I will save you for later, for now, lets get to class..." Garcia said with out pause like she didn't even notice that she was making Reid blush.

'Is this normal behavior for a girl,' Reid though to himself 'If so I might just be in for more then I asked for. Or maybe he bit of more then he could chew'

* * *

**R&R guys! **


	2. Hamlet 101

**HEY! We're sorry for the long wait, but things have been a BIT busy, and we both live in VERY different time-zones, which makes it even tricker! :S ANYWAY! Here is the latest chapter, we hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Helaina (and TwistedXsinner) OUT!**

* * *

Entering the class room was easy. It was the choosing of the seat that was hard. Did he want to sit up front where he was more likely to be noticed, or in the back where he could glide by with out much hassle. Well in the middle of the class was a neutral zone, right? So he chose a seat in the direct middle of the class, near the window on the left so he wasn't completely surrounded by students. He was the forth in the room. The first was a middle aged woman who looked like she would rather be eating Brillo pads with razor blades as the condiment, then being stuck here. The other two were students one was a tall guy, who looked like a jock but looked a little less aggressive, and didn't seem at all like an idiotic simpleton. He also had a air about him that screamed masculine and dominance. He was dressed in dark faded jeans, worn green trainers, a tight shirt and leather jacket.  
The other was a girl, who looked as if she were born from the better side of the street; she had on the best clothes money could buy. Reid thought just by looking at her she would be hard to get along with in the best of situations; but looks usually were a bad thing to go by, they never gave you the specifics on a person. He forced his curiosity away as he went up to the woman who was to be his first period teacher.  
"Ma'am, I'm the new student, Spencer Reid, I'll be needing the book you assigned for this class" Spencer said with a level tone, trying not to sound shaken by this intimidating woman.  
"Ya, whatever." Her tone was bored, and straight to the point. "My name is Mrs Fisher, I will be teaching you English and French; English three times a week and French two times a week." She opened a draw and reached into her desk, handing him a copy of 'Elements of Literature' "Oh, also you will need to buy the books on this list, and have them ready for class." She grabbed a sheet of paper from the same draw and gave that to him as well. "Have them by Wednesday; now take your seat."  
Reid quickly nodded and scuttled back to his desk with his eyes on the floor, only looking up once before he sat down; and in that short second his eyes locked with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome... _oh God, did he really just think that about another guy? High school was already affecting his mind... _Then again looking into those eyes. Yikes! That was enough to make anyone's mind go loopy; and dammit! The guy was sat a couple of desks behind and to the right; so he had a pretty good view of him. And Spencer HATED the feeling he got when he knew someone was staring at him, and he was positive this guy was staring!  
"Alright class..." Mrs Fisher sighed, standing up and moving to the white board. "Today we'll be going over Hamlet, and I don't care for any of your 'funny-talk'... You know who you are."  
Reid heard a chuckle and saw, for the first time, Derek sitting two desk away from him and grinning like a mad man. He was surrounded by cheerleaders but only seemed to pay attention to the girl in front of him. She had sleek blond hair, tied back roughly with an elastic band. She wasn't waring much make-up besides from some mascara and a light blush; not that she needed it! She was dressed in jogging bottoms and a polo shirt, so obviously the sporty type. Derek caught Spencer looking and shot him a wink, nudging the girl's shoulder and whispering something to her. She turned her head, first to listen to her friend, and then to look at who he was talking about. Spencer smiled shyly and she returned the gesture, whispering something back at her friend which made him laugh.  
'_I feel so awkward, So left out of the loop, am I making a good impression, do the kids know I'm different? Does it show? Will I get the chance to show them I'm okay and not a frea..._'  
"Spencer... Spencer Reid.." Mrs. Fisher said like she was talking to a child.  
"Huh?" Reid said slowly.  
"The question I just asked you what is the answer?"  
"The one where you asked how the audience could sympathies with Hamlet even though he has faults?"  
"Yes Spencer, that one. You have read Hamlet after all yes? I mean if you think its okay to dose of in MY class, then you have to already know the answer to all I have to teach you about Hamlet" Mrs Fisher said in a belittling voice.  
"I'll take the answer, you want the long explanation or the short one? I mean Hamlet is fascinating, Shakespeare made the character not only to be liked but to be hated. I mean it is the Imperfection in Hamlet that we despise. Also Hamlet is very deep, I mean take _Act 3, Scene 1_ Hamlet ponders whether suicide as an option to end the suffering of life in the "To be or not to be" the soliloquy shows us a philosophical out view on suicide , though we never know if he himself feels this pain. It is the connection each and ever person feels if they can truly look past the front Hamlet p-"  
"That's quite enough Mr. Reid, you have proven you're point." Mrs. fisher said with defeat laced in her voice. The class sniggered at his dismissal, so Reid did the only thing he could: blush and sit back down. "Ok," She said. "Moving on-"

So the class went on like that for the rest of the hour, her talking and asking the occasional question, which she knew none of them knew the answer to, but she steered clear of Spencer. She didn't like the kid already and it was only his first day! She didn't like being outsmarted in her classroom...

"Ok class!" She said loudly, so they would hear her over the bell and moving chairs. "Don't forget, you have two weeks to read this play; and those of you who don't finish it in time WILL be kept behind at the end of the day to catch up! No excuses!"

Spencer didn't have this problem, his mother read the book to him when he was eight, and he's read it several times by himself. He loved Shakespear! He probably got that from his mother...

"Yo," A deep voice called from behind him. "Pretty Boy!"

Spencer turned to face Derek and blinked a few times, then frowned deeply. "Did you just call me 'Pretty Boy'?"

Derek grinned. "Yup, I did; and it's your offical name now so there's nothing you can do about it. Anyway! I got a text from Penelope, she want to meet for lunch. Wanna go?"

Spencer nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me! Wait- When did you give her your number?"

"I-" He paused. "I didn't... Man, I'm gunna have to talk to that girl!"

* * *

**D'ya like it so far? Huh? Well maybe you'll like some of our other stories! Click on my profile and CHECK THEM OUT :D**

**And sadly TwistedXsinner doesn't have any up :'( But I'll try to force him to write something ;) Keep an eye on his page!**


	3. Therapy and Football Posts

**Sorry for the long wait, and we hope you enjoy this new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Helaina (and TwistedXsinner) OUT!**

* * *

"Now Spencer, I want you to tell me why you think you're here."

Spencer looked up at his newly appointed therapist, Mr McFayden, with discomfort gleaming in his eyes, and cleared his throat. "You know why I'm here."

The therapist raised an eyebrow. "And how can you be sure of that?" He said, leaning forwards ever so slightly and placing his hands in his lap. "For all you know, I could have just been told that I have a new student coming in to see me."

"But that's not the case." Spencer said quickly. He pointed to a file on the desk. "It has my name on it, and you were closing it just as I walked into the room."

Now if it were possible, Mr McFayden's eyebrow raised even higher. This boy was smart; smarter than he was given credit for. "You're very observant Spencer, do you always notice things like this?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a lot of the time I do."

Mr McFayden sat back on his leather chair and exhaled, knowing a difficult situation when he saw one. This boy was going to be hard to get through to, and he was going to put up one hell of a fight. But then again, he _wan_ts to be understood. He wants someone to know what he's been through and what he's going through. This session would just have to start out simply.

"Alright, so I have been told about why you're here; but I think we both know that what I've been giving isn't going to be the same as what you're about to tell me. So, I want to know what you make of what's going on with this school."

Spencer looked away, fidgeting in his seat again. "Well I've always thought I was okay with not having a normal high school experience... It's not one of those things that changes me dramatically. But, uh, the people at the university and social services seem to think otherwise..." He cleared his throat once more. "And then it got me thinking... I mean I- Well what I'm trying to say is I never got to do the things I was supposed to do in high school. Like go on dates, go partying and have friends..." Reid was trying to fight off the watchful stare of Mr McFayden by changing his position every now and again, even though he knew it was futile.

"Why do you think that is?"

Spencer glared at him, not liking the way he phrased that. He said it in that tone which meant he knew why but needed Reid to figure it out himself; but he laughed dryly. "Well I graduated from high school when I was 12, which is when I should have been in seventh grade at the time; not high school. I was just a kid with a big brain, who the jocks vented their anger out on. I mean I'm at the age where I should be a senior in high school not a college graduate working on PHDs."

Mr McFayden wrote something down on his jotter quickly, before returning his gaze to Spencer. "So are you glad you were sent here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet... I mean, I've made a couple of friends already and they seem nice; but I'm scared that they'll..."

"That they'll..? What is it Spencer?"

"Mr McFayden-"

"Eric, please."

Spencer cleared his throat and started again. "Eric... I'm, uh, not used to people. I didn't really interact with anyone in my old school apart from the teachers and bullies. And now that I have found a couple of people that seem to like me, I'm afraid that they'll get to know me and... Well, get to know me!" He chuckled humorlessly. "I know they won't like what they see."

Eric folded his arms across his chest. "How can you be sure that they won't like what they see?"

"Because I don't like it." He said simply. "My mother always said, if you can't like yourself then there's little chance anyone else will."

"Ah, Spencer.. I think you misinterpret what she was telling you. Liking yourself isn't anything to do with vanity, it's to do with respect; and If you can't respect yourself then how can YOU respect others?"

Spencer averted his eyes, thinking about that and how it did make sense; but then again, anything can be twisted to mean anything else. "Right..." He said quietly. "Uh, Mr McFayden- uh, I mean, Eric, I really should be going now; it'll be getting dark soon and my mom may need me."

Mr McFayden nodded. "Very well Spencer, you did good this session; but I would like to hear about your mother next time. Shall I see you on Friday?"

Spencer grabbed his shoulder bag and nodded, moving towards the door. "Sure thing, see you then." He was out of the door the very next second and storming down the hallway towards the exit. "Stupid therapist..." He muttered. "Stupid school, stupid university!" He swung open the doors and marched across the football field for a shortcut. What he didn't notice was the small crowd of cheerleaders giggling behind the bleachers, and the two other equally small groups of jocks and other students approaching from different directions.

Seeing them separately wouldn't raise any bells to anyone, but see them altogether, and stalking towards you... Well, it would be clear that you're in for some trouble. Spencer's eyes were firmly locked on the ground, so he didn't notice them all until it was too late. He was shoved roughly to the grass from behind, and before he could get up several feet were pounding into his chest. He managed to cry out once before he was roughly pulled to his feet; in front of him stood the jock from earlier today, and he did NOT look happy...

"Hello there..." He smirked, suddenly lashing out and punching him. Spencer's hear rolled to the side and coughed up what he assumed to be blood; he couldn't exactly see clearly, all he could see was mist. "Not so smart now, are we?" He was jerked forwards by his hair and thrown against something thin, but hard... "Strip him and tie him up guys!"

Now THAT registered in Spencer's mind! "What?" He snapped. "No! NO!" Over ten people ignored his pleas as they ripped the clothes off of his small body, making sure to land a punch here and there for good measure; and soon enough he was roped to the goalposts, with a good couple of dozen on lookers. "Please let me down, please please please let me down!"

They didn't listen, they just laughed. "Beg all you want, you ain't goin' nowhere!" Spencer whimpered, pushing his knees together, trying to cover his nakedness; Oh God, he just wanted to die right then and there! They just... Stared! They did nothing but talk, laugh and STARE! Why wouldn't they let him go, what had he done to them to deserve this? He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed.

"Oh SHIT!" Somebody yelled. "IT'S THE COPS!"

Sure enough sirens and blue flashing lights were coming from not far away, and getting closer and closer to where they all were. It took seconds for everybody to scram, leaving Spencer by himself awaiting the oncoming cops... But none came. Instead it was the pair from his english class, and they were moving towards him with what seemed to be... A clock?

"Jesus..." The girl whispered, flicking the small machine off and covering her eyes. "Umm, Aaron, can you please cover him up? It's FREEZING out here, he's going to catch something soon!"

The guy, who's gaze was shamelessly traveling across Spencer's lean figure, quickly snapped out of it and pulled off his jacket. "Emily, can I have your jeans please?"

"My WHAT?" She yelped. "Why can't you give him yours?"

"Because I'm not wearing both jeans AND a skirt; you are! Not hand them over."

Emily grumbled but pulled them off and handed them over to Aaron, who hand untied the now shaking Spencer and covered him with his jacket. "Here." He said, giving him Emily's jeans. "Put these on."

He turned while Spencer rapidly covered himself. "You can turn around now." He said when he was done.

They faced him once again, and they both looked at Emily with confusion when she whistled. "Wow! I can't believe you actually fit in my jeans! And you actually look better in them than I do..."

Aaron chuckled. "Aww, Em, are you jealous?"

"Damn straight!" She snapped. "That SO isn't fair!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh, but he was quick to feel uncomfortable again. "Uh, thank you guys for helping me out." He held out his hand. "My name's Spencer."

"Aaron." The guy smiled.

"Emily, but you can call me Em. And _this_," She motioned towards the small machine in her hand. "Is my alarm clock, you owe it your life!"

"Alarm clock?" He frowned.

She grinned. "Yup! Aaron here got it for me at the beginning of the year 'cos I kept on over sleeping... Jesus, there is NO staying asleep while this thing is blaring! I was actually glad when it broke, but Aaron here convinced me to get it fixed; it's why we're out here so late." She scowled angrily at her friend, who just looked at her innocently.

"Well, thank you guys... But I really should be getting home."

"Well walk you." Emily said quickly, taking both of the boys by surprise. "There are bound to be some of them still hanging around, I seriously don't think you should go alone."

Aaron nodded. "She's right, they seem to have taken a liking to you."

"HA!" Spencer snorted. "If that's 'taking a liking', then I'd hate to see it when they dislike someone!" They all laughed at that. "But, seriously, I don't live far from here, so I doubt I'll be bothered again..."

"Maybe, but just to be sure we'll come with you anyway."

Spencer was about to say something, but the guy's stare was intense! "Ok, fine!" He said, hoping the staring would relent. "Thank you..."

Emily skipped over to him and attempted to take his hand; but Spencer just freaked and jumped away, his breathes quickening. "Ok, it's Ok!" Emily soothed. "Sorry, too soon..."

Spencer reassured her with a small smile. "D- Don't worry... I'm good. So are we going?"

They both nodded and followed the newbie out of the field and onto the street towards his home... And schizophrenic mother.


End file.
